


I’m here now, love...

by zazainabtrash



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Hair Soobin becoz I’m simping for that, But it’s happy, Choi Soobin Needs a Hug, Criminal Choi Soobin, Forced Mating Bite, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of slight aggression, Nothing but fluff with a pinch of angst, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Scenting, Soft Boys, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin is misunderstood by the community :(, Yeonjun understands tho, and it’s all fluff and softness, like just a bite- no sex lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazainabtrash/pseuds/zazainabtrash
Summary: It’s been 3 years since he’s been in this prison cell under the highest order of security. 3 years was his sentenced time. He was thrown in for attempted murder and for losing control and force marking an omega. Not just any omega, but his fated mate...And out of all things he certainly didn’t expect his pretty mate to show up at the end of his 3 year sentence.Soobin thought he would have definitely moved on by now and found a more worthy mate... yet here he stands, with Soobins forced making bite on his neck and a soft smile on his face.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	I’m here now, love...

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration was a sudden hit- I’m just simping for black haired Soobin fite me. 
> 
> Anyways, as always. ENJOY LOVES! And keep safe too!! Remember to WAER YOUR MASKS AND KEEP CLEAN! I love ya’ll!

How long has it been? 3 years? Feels like 9 years. That’s what happens when you’re kept in solitary confinement, time just moves way too slow. But Soobin was lucky enough- he wasn’t locked in a 4 walled chamber with no interaction. They locked him in a regular prison cell on an isolated floor and made sure to beat him every week. He isn’t dead yet- that’s a surprise. 

They didn’t bother giving him proper cell clothes. They just let him be in whatever he was wearing 3 years back when he first got arrested. The once black jeans are now almost grey and torn at his ankles and ripped at his knees from how much they’ve thrown him about. His once pure white dress shirt is now stained with dirt and dried blood, the first four buttons missing, showing his chest that is also covered in bruises and marks. 

Choi Soobin already had a bad reputation to begin with. He’s been in a lot of car chases with the police and his overall record isn’t clean. He was finally thrown in for attempted murder and for force mating an omega. Soobin didn’t mean to, he regrets his actions everyday for the past 3 years.

Some dick had decided that assaulting an omega would be fun and Soobin lost it. His own mother was a victim of rape, and seeing another omega being forced was what caused him to deliver the first punch. But it didn’t end there, he had never met or seen the omega victim before but the moment their eyes met, Soobin knew. Soobin knew he was the one. Fated mates were rare and he got hella lucky. 

So honestly, don’t expect to him to answer what the fuck had been going on in his head when he decided pushing the omega down, tearing the top of his tunic and forcing his sharp canines into the omegas neck was a good option to keep the pink haired man safe. 

Said omega had tears running down his face and he kept pleading Soobin to let him go. But the alpha’s mind was clouded with fury and want. It all ended too quick; one moment he was on top of the omega biting down, the next moment people were pulling him off and officers had already pushed him against the hood of the car, handcuffing him. 

He later came to know in court, that the omegas name was Choi Yeonjun. The omega wasn’t present during the trials, he didn’t need to be, not when the entire town saw what Soobin had done. The alpha was rightfully found guilty, and Soobin accepted it. He didn’t fight it. Because he knew, that there was no point in fighting now. Not when the damage was already done. Choi Yeonjun hates him and has to live with the scars he imprinted on his skin.

When Soobin was in his late teens, he promised himself something. He promised himself that when and if he ever meets his mate, he would end all the bullshit then and there. He promised that he would throw away the danger and all the evil. He promised that he would start anew, a better and more peaceful life with his mate. Because his mate wouldn’t deserve the tornado called ‘Choi Soobin’. 

So Soobin wonders; it’s been 3 years... what happens now? He sits there in his cell, his back against the dirty concrete and he wonders. Is Yeonjun still out there? Maybe he’s moved towns? Maybe he’s found someone more worthy of his love. 

3 years... what now? Soobin supposes that he could go visit his mother’s grave, and then maybe sell some of his belongings for a car. And then maybe he could leave everything behind and drive away... look for some peace because right now, Soobin is tired. So tired. 

Before he could continue his thoughts, he hears the sound of foot steps and the jingling of keys. He sighs and stands up looking at his wrists that are cuffed in chains to the wall. It’s time. It’s been a long 3 years. 

The foot steps get closer and he hears his cell door being unlocked. He doesn’t look up, continuing to stare at the black metal around his wrists. There’s no sound for a while and then... 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long?” 

Soobins eyes shoots up and he looks at the person standing at his cell door. It can’t be... how is he here? Why is he here? The alpha is frozen in place, but his heart beats with so much passing adrenaline, “Yeonjun...” he breathes out. 

The omega offers him a small smile, “Hi Soobin...” 

He looks ethereal. There’s no better way to describe it. Soobin notices how his soft pink hair now seems to be a bit more longer. He takes in everything. Yeonjuns beautiful big brown orbs, his pouty baby pink lips, his milky soft skin. They completely contrast each other. Soobins all dirty with his messed up black hair and dark clothes while yeonjun looks like an absolute angel with his long tunic that goes past his knees and is pinched at his waist. 

Then Soobins eyes darken when it falls on his neck. The mark is still there. And while most omegas would replace a forced bite by finding a new mate, Yeonjun still holds Soobins bite. Meaning, he’s still mated to the alpha. Soobin should feel proud looking at the bite that marks his scent on the omega. But all he feels and remembers is the pain it inflicted and the troubles it bought. 

Yeonjun, noticing the dark look on the alphas face, walks close to him with a soft look and says, “It’s okay. It’s not your faul-” 

“How is it not my fault?!” Soobin snaps, eyes hard.

Yeonjun smiles sympathetically, “I know it isn’t. I’m your mate, aren’t I?” 

Soobin shakes his head, looking down and shakes out the words, “Forced mate.” 

“No love... we’re fated. There’s nothing you could’ve done.” Yeonjun says, his eyes ever so soft. Soobin was so focused on his inner hate for himself that he didn’t notice how the omega was right in front of him now. 

“I ruined everything for you. For us.” Soobin whimpers out, his voice small and his head hanging low. 

“Binnie...” Yeonjun coos out with a sad smile, and he finally takes notice of the long scars and bruises on the alphas arms and chest. He brings up a hand with ever so little hesitation and places it on Soobins cheek, his thumb softly running over the dry skin, “the world hasn’t been kind to you, has it?” 

Soobin unconsciously leans into the others hand closing his eyes, “I deserved it.” 

Yeonjun grabs one of Soobins hand and softly says, “Doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve paid for your actions. Aren’t you tired now?” 

“So tired... but I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve you.” Soobin chokes out and he can feel his eyes start to water at the thought of losing someone so special. He barely knows the omega, but because of the bite and because they’re fated, Soobin feels like he’s known the other for years. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance. Will you have that with me?” Yeonjun asks as he steps closer, putting both his hands on Soobins cheeks. 

Soobins breathes out heavily. He’s at loss for words. Does he really deserve this? What if he messes it up? Will yeonjun ever be happy with him? And then he remember the promise he made to himself. 

When Soobin takes too long to respond, yeonjun starts to feel anxious. Maybe the alpha doesn’t want him...? But he marked him... he can’t leave the omega alone! 

Soobin looks at yeonjun and he can smell the anxiousness emitting from the small male. He immediately decides that it’s a smell he doesn’t like on the omega. Soobin places his hands on yeonjuns slim waist and pulls him in closer. Yeonjun gasps softly when Soobin leans down and starts to run his nose along the column of his neck; his scent soothing the omega. The alpha continues to run his nose and lips all over his mates neck, occasionally leaving small licks. 

Yeonjun has hands on Soobins chest now, fisting at the material there. He lets out a small whimper when the alpha leaves one last lingering kiss on the mark on his neck. The small male is covered in Soobins scent now, and it doesn’t scare him. It feels more like a protective blanket. 

Soobins made up his mind. He looks at his mate and says, “Yeah I would like that. A second chance with you. I won’t disappoint you, I promise. Please let me in.” 

Yeonjun nods and leans up closer to the alphas face, their breaths brushing each others lips, “Ofcourse binnie. It’ll all be fine.” 

That was all Soobin needed to hear before he closed the gap, softly kissing the omega. Time stopped. And everything else didn’t matter. It was just two fated mates in their moment. Yeonjuns lips were as soft as they looked. Kissing him felt like dancing under the moonlight in Paris. He felt all the tension in his body leave. The only feeling in his body was the damn firework show that didn’t stop ever since yeonjun stepped in his cell. 

Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Soobin licked the olders lips, softly sucking on his lower lip before pulling away with a teasing bite. They were both flush red and breathing deeply, their foreheads against each other. He can’t believe they just had their first kiss in a prison cell. 

Soobin runs his hands up and down on yeonjuns waist before letting go and raising them in front of yeonjuns face, “you wanna unlock me?” 

Yeonjun flushes even more and fumbles for the keys, smiling sheepishly, “oh yeah, sorry.” 

The chains fall down, and Soobin breathes in deeply, intertwining one of his hands with yeonjuns, “ lets get out of here, shall we?” 

Yeonjun smiles brightly at him, and ruffles his black hair with his free hand, “we should get you bath once we get home.” 

Soobin huffs out a laugh, “yeah, a bath does sound nice.” 

This a present Soobins past self could only dream of. But he’s here now. And he’s ready.


End file.
